Reboot
by synstropezia
Summary: Karena sampai kapan pun, bintang itu akan terus mengikat mereka bertiga. Sebagai seorang sahabat meski salah satunya terpaksa menghilang dari langit, walau kedua bintang tersebut kini saling berjauhan dan cahayanya nyaris redup, entah kapan, pasti suatu hari nanti mereka akan bersinar kembali demi sang sahabat.


Summary : Karena sampai kapan pun, bintang itu akan terus mengikat mereka bertiga. Sebagai seorang sahabat meski salah satunya terpaksa menghilang dari langit, walau kedua bintang tersebut kini saling berjauhan dan cahayanya nyaris redup, entah kapan, pasti suatu hari nanti mereka akan bersinar kembali demi sang sahabat.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu bukan punya author, tetapi punya Matsui Yuusei.

A/N : Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita di fandom Ansatsu, semoga bagus deh. Mohon review-nya, ya, masih pemula hehehe...maaf juga kalau ada OOC dan typo. Oh iya, terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid yang berjudul sama, yaitu Reboot. Nyesek pas nonton video-nya, terinspirasi dari situ juga.

Ketiga anak tersebut, Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa dan Kaede adalah sahabat sekaligus tetangga di sebuah perumahan dekat sekolah dasar. Mereka ibarat perangko, kemana pun selalu bersama seakan memang sudah diikat oleh benang merah. Ketika sore tiba, sebelum balik ke rumah masing-masing mereka sering pergi ke atas bukit di belakang sekolah, hanya untuk sekedar melihat bintang atau mungkin berbincang satu sama lain.

"Lihatlah ada bintang jatuh!" seru Kaede menunjuknya berulang kali, dibalas senyuman kecil dari kedua sahabatnya

"Mengapa tidak membuat permintaan saja? Jarang-jarang kita melihat pemandangan tadi" balas Karma masih menengadahkan kepalanya menuju atas langit, tidak bisa berpangling meski untuk sesaat

"Atau mungkin kamu sudah membuatnya?" tanya Nagisa menatap wajah samping Kaede yang tengah asyik sendiri memandangi langit malam. Tak lama kemudian dia pun ikut memfoukuskan pandangannya bersama Karma dan Kaede

"Tentu saja aku sudah membuatnya. Sederhana saja, aku hanya ingin kita bertiga bisa terus berteman hingga SMP nanti, kalau bisa sampai SMA bahkan"

"Asalkan itu kita bertiga pasti bisa" saat mengatakan hal tersebut Nagisa terdengar amat yakin, percaya bahwa takdir akan selalu mengikat mereka sampai kapanpun

"Siapa yang tau? Aku juga senang bisa terus seperti ini"

"Lihatlah! Lihatlah! Jika rasi bintang itu dihubungkan dari kiri ke kanan maka akan membentuk wajahku"

"Oh, kau benar. Yang di sebelah kanan sana terlihat seperti wajahku, Karma juga ada"

"Persahabatan kita bagai rasi bintang di langit, meski terpisah sekali pun akan tetap terhubung satu sama lainnya. Jadi aku nobatkan bahwa kita bertiga adalah yang terbaik!" teiak Kaede sekencang mungkin sambil menyeringai gembira, mengangkat tangan kedua sahabatnya bersamaan

"Yang terbaik, ya...aku rasa agak berlebihan" komentar Nagisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kiri

"Eh...kenapa berlebihan? Menurutmu bagaimana Karma?"

"Entahlah, kebenaran dibalik perkataanmu akan terbukti suatu hari nanti, jadi, aku menantikannya. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Sekarang sudah jam tujuh"

"Gawat! Ayah dan ibu pasti khawatir, ayo!"

Di bawah langit malam, mereka berlari menuruni bukit, berlomba untuk menjadi yang paling pertama sampai. Setiap hari selalu diiringin tawa, senyum serta candaan. Bulan purnama dan bintang senantiasa muncul, menemani sepanjang waktu. Meski tidak ada yang tau kapan semua itu akan menghilang. Kalaupun iya, semoga hanya berlangsung sementara. Bukankah terdengar menyedihkan, jika seluruh kenangan indah yang selama ini terjalin hilang begitu saja, tanpa menyisakan apapun?

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Seperti biasa, mereka berangkat bersama menuju sekolah, memasuki kelas yang berbeda, dan tetap berkumpul ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Entah itu membicarakan kejadian lucu, menjengkelkan, semua diceritakan tanpa rahasia sedikit pun, atau mungkin tidak benar sepenuhnya.

"Selanjutnya pelajaran seni budaya, asyik sekali!" cerita Kanade terdengar riang, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di bawah meja sambil tesenyum-senyum tidak jelas

"Kalau tidak salah kita diminta untuk membuat kerajinan tangan, kamu ingin membuat apa?" tanya Nagisa, diselingi dengan meminum jus stoberinya tanpa jeda meski hanya sedetik

"Rahasia! Tapi yang pasti kalian akan menyukainya"

"Biar kutebak, bunga kertas bukan? Kamu selalu membuatnya setiap tahun" tebak Karma menyeringai penuh kemenangan, merasa tebakannya pasti jitu seratus persen

"Kali ini kamu salah, aku ingin membuat yang lain. Tunggu saja, ya!"

"Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmmm...jarang sekali mendengar Kaede ingin membuat prakarya lain selain bunga kertas. Kami menunggunya"

"Nanti kita tukar-tukar, ya, sepulang sekolah di depan gerbang"

Tak lama kemudian bel usai istirahat pun berbunyi nyaring, Kaede berlari kecil menuju kelasnya, tak lupa melambaikan tangan pada Nagisa dan Karma sebelum masuk. Pelajaran dimulai ketika guru memberi salam pembuka yang kemudian dibalas oleh murid-murid. Kegiatan belajar mengajar pun selesai waktu jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, cukup melelahkan karena berakhir saat mentari senja nampak. Kaede sudah keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum kedua sahabatnya, langsung melambaikan tangan ketika batang hidung mereka berdua terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Lama sekali, aku sampai bosan tau" keluhnya menggembungkan pipi merasa sebal, sedangkan Nagisa dan Karma sempat tertawa kecil

"Maaf, memangnya kamu menunggu berapa lama?" tanya Nagisa berusaha meredam amarah sahabatnya, bisa gawat jika emosi Kaede sampai meledak-ledak

"Sekitar lima menit yang lalu"

"Hahahaha...sejak kapan kamu menggunakan majas hiperbola? Lima menit tidak selama dalam bayanganmu" balas Karma yang memang selalu tertawa, setiap kali perempuan berambut hijau itu menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan jawaban terkesan absurd

"Sudah, sudah, jangan marah lagi. Jadi, apa yang kamu buat tadi?"

"Ehhh...tidak seru, aku ingin mengetahui karya buatan Karma, lalu Nagisa, baru kuberitau"

"Tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi mereka berkata cukup bagus" ucapnya mengeluarkan lilin mainan dari dalam tas, memperlihatkan sesosok gurita berwarna kuning, dengan topi wisuda di atas kepala

"Koro-sensei, ya? Aku sering melihatnya di channel televisi, gurita super yang mempunyai kecepatan dua puluh mach!" diam-diam Kaede memang mengidolakan tokoh kartun tersebut, diceritakan sebagai seorang guru yang selalu peduli terhadap masalah murid-muridnya

"Oh, kartun itu. Setiap hari aku menontonnya" balas Nagisa yang sepertinya membuat sang sahabat kembali berwajah masam

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan! Sekarang punya Nagisa, aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya!"

"Punyaku tidak sebagus buatan Karma-kun, jelek ya?"

"Bagus juga, meski aku tidak tau kamu membentuk apa dari lilin mainan tersebut"

"Entah kenapa, aku rasa komentarmu barusan cukup kejam" dia mengucapkan hal itu pada diri sendiri, bahkan sampai memasang senyum nan aneh

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku! Bagaimana, bagaimana, bagus tidak?" tanya Kaede menyodorkan tiga gantungan berbentuk bintang, seperti melambangkan warna rambut mereka bertiga

"Ini buatanmu? Terlihat seperti bintang asli" puji Nagisa mengambil salah satu, mengarahkannya ke matahari hingga memunculkan kilauan cahaya

"Nagisa-kun benar, keren sekali" jarang sekali mendengar Karma memuji, bisa disebut fenomena langka dan unik

"Bintang ini sebagai lambang persahabatan kita bertiga, digantung, ya, nanti"

Sore itu terasa menyenangkan sama seperti kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi. Apalagi sang sahabat memberikan sebuah hadiah yang sangat berharga, lebih dari apapun. Ketiga bintang tersebut nampak berjejer rapi ketika mereka bertiga jalan bersebelahan. Mungkin dengan pemberian itu ikatan yang terjalin akan menjadi semakin kuat, atau malah menghancurkan.

 _Seminggu kemudian..._

Sebentar lagi adalah kelulusan kelas enam SD. Baik Nagisa, Karma dan Kaede baru saja bubaran sekolah. Mampir sebentar ke toko kelontong untuk membeli es krim. Cuaca memang panas, baru sepuluh menit berlalu keringat sudah mengucur deras. Meski begitu semua terasa biasa saja, apalagi ketika mereka larut dalam pembicaraan yang belum sampai pada penghujung. Namun mendadak terjadi hal aneh, entah karena apa Karma mendorong Nagisa hingga dia nyaris terjatuh, terjadilah pertengkaran hebat di antara kedua orang tersebut.

"He-hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kaede POV

Situasi yang kuhadapi sekarang benar-benar aneh, apa Karma marah karena Nagisa tidak sengaja mengenai seragamnya dengan es krim? Atau mungkin ada hal lain? Usahaku untuk melerai sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, justru pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua menjadi semakin parah. Siapa pun, kumohon hentikanlah mereka! Padanganku teralihkan sesaat, karena bintang yang menggantung di tas Karma lepas dan terjatuh di tengah jalan. Gawat! Harus segera kuambil sebelum kendaraan menggilasnya sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

 _Nit...nit...nit...(efek suara : klakson)_

Belum sempat diambil, sebuah truk besar berwarna merah tengah melintas cepat ke arahku, langsung menabrak dengan brutal hingga rasanya kepalaku membentur aspal keras. Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat, kesadaranku menghilang saat itu juga dan gantungan itu, terlepas dari dalam genggaman. Jadi, berakhir sudah?

 _Hari pemakaman..._

Kerabat jauh, sanak saudara, ayah dan ibu Kaede, serta Nagisa maupun Karma sedang dilanda duka mendalam. Isak tangis, doa, lantunan lagu, terdengar jelas di dalam rumah duka. Meski yang lain telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, namun mereka masih saja memandangi peti mati berisi jenazah sang sahabat. Perasaan menyesal sekaligus sedih bercampur aduk menjadi satu, lalu tak lama kemudian mulut Nagisa pun kembali terbuka, menyalahkan Karma atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Kaede.

"Salahmu, semua salahmu! Karenamu Kaede meninggal"

"Jangan berkata seakan kamu tidak bersalah!"

"Jika masalah itu tidak kamu ungkit, apa akan jadi seperti ini?!"

"Berhenti! Kalian pikir anak tante menginginkan sahabatnya bertengkar? Dia pasti merasa sedih sekarang!" lerai ibu Kaede setengah berteriak, kembali membuat mereka berdua bungkam

"Sampai di sini saja persahabatan kita, aku pulang" balas Karma acuh tak acuh, meninggalkan rumah duka tanpa menengok ke arah belakang sedikit pun

"Memang lebih baik begitu, aku benci jika harus berteman dengan orang sepertimu!" teriak Nagisa lantang penuh amarah, tak kalah emosi dengan Karma untuk saat ini

Saat langit berubah menjadi biru tua, entah mengapa bintang tak kunjung nampak, membuat Nagisa baik Karma merasa heran, padahal tadi pagi tidak hujan. Oh, mungkin saja "mereka" memang malas menampakkan diri, jika tidak, siapa tau ada kabut tebal yang menghalangi, atau mungkin dikarenakan persahabatan mereka hancur, sehingga bintang pun ikut menghilang, dari bagian kehidupan? Ayolah, hal itu konyol, karena alam, tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, siapa bilang mereka suka sekali ikut campur, terhadap masalah-masalah manusia, lalu ikut sedih jika ada pertengkaran, dan terjadilah hujan, menampakkan pelangi, karena turut merasa bahagia?

 _3 tahun kemudian..._

Kota, pemandangan, jalan, semua terasa berubah ketika waktu juga ikut berganti. Kini kedua mantan sahabat tersebut, sudah menginjak bangku kelas tiga SMP, memiliki jalan yang berbeda untuk ditempuh. Kunugigaoka, nama sekolah paling ternama di Jepang saat itu, membagi kelas dalam lima tingkatan, yakni A, B, C, D, dan yang terakhir adalah E. Dimana murid-murid dengan nilai paling rendah, terpaksa masuk ke dalam sana, bahkan diyakini, masa depan mereka adalah suram.

Naas bagi Nagisa, yang waktu itu berada di kelas D, harus pindah dikarenakan nilainya menurun, meski hanya sedikit. Meski begitu, dirasa cukup menyenangkan, karena bukan hanya dia korban dari semua ini. Masa-masa SD, sahabat, terutama Kaede, masih terekam jelas dalam memorinya. Namun sesosok bernama Karma, selalu saja kembali nampak setiap kali hal tersebut Nagisa ingat. Mereka kembali berpisah, setelah dua tahun satu kelas, dengan status sebagai musuh, bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Hingga suatu hari, ketika murid kelas E sedang sibuk dalam perbincangan masing-masing. Guru datang dan mengumumkan satu hal yang dirasa agak mendadak. Seorang murid pindahan―bukan berasal dari luar kota, melainkan kelas A, dikabarkan telah usai masa skorsnya, dan baru memulai kegiatan sekolah hari ini. _Well,_ siapa pun dia, Nagisa berharap bukanlah Karma, cukup muak dirasa jika harus melewati satu tahun bersamanya―sekali lagi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" pinta guru dan tanpa basa-basi lebih lama, seorang lelaki berambut merah, mengenakan seragam yang sedikit berbeda dari murid lainnya, menuliskan nama di atas permukaan papan tulis―menggunakan kapur

"Akabane Karma, dari kelas A. Mohon kerja samanya"

Bagaimana bisa...? Nagisa tak habis pikir, apa yang Tuhan rencanakan, sehingga mereka harus kembali bersama-sama? Untuk sesaat, kedua mata itu saling bertemu, lalu menghilang seiring jarak yang memisahkan. Pelajaran berlangsung tenang seperti biasa, meski sesekali Karma membuat suara bising dari bangku belakang sana, berasal dari ketukan pulpen, entah karena apa hal tersebut dilakukannya. Menarik perhatian? Menganggu siswa lain, karena dia merasa lebih pintar? Semakin diterka, justru membuat Nagisa kesal, tidak bisa memikirkannya terlalu lama.

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Bel istirahat berbunyi, beberapa murid pergi ke lapangan, sekedar mengobrol ataupun bermain bola. Dia sendiri lebih memilih untuk berada di dalam kelas, tengah berbincang degan teman-teman barunya, meski terasa kurang tanpa Kaede yang menemani. Senyum serta tawa itu, bodoh sekali jika berharap untuk melihat semua itu, padahal orang yang dimaksud sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Muncullah seseorang di sampingnya, tidak lain adalah Karma, entah kenapa semua terasa asing.

"Yo! Ternyata kita satu kelas, lagi" ucapnya yang bisa dibilang sekedar basa-basi, merasa bingung harus menyapa seperti apa

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran" balas Nagisa dingin, bahkan sampai memalingkan muka

"Tentu aku sudah mengetahuinya, kamu tetaplah membenciku sampai kapan pun"

"Apa hanya ini, yang ingin kamu ucapkan? Aku mau pergi ke toilet"

Menghindar, ya...wajar dengan reaksinya yang sekarang, Karma kembali duduk di bangku paling belakang, baris kedua. Apapun pikirannya sekarang, tidaklah jauh―dari tiga tahun lalu. Tentang perasaan aneh, yang selalu mendekam di dalam dada, apakah itu? Ia menyadari suatu hal, mengenai satu hal penting, beberapa waktu belakangan, dan sekarang, Karma ingin mendapatkan kembali harapan tersebut.

 _Waktu jam pulang..._

Tidak terasa, waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Kegiatan belajar mengajar pun, sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Nagisa melambaikan tangan sesekali, menyebrangi trotoar, memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas, berjalan ketika warna hijau terlihat. Namun, karena perbaikan jalan, dia terpaksa melewati sebuah gang kecil―lebih tepatnya hanya sekedar menengok ke dalam sana. Kumpulan kantong plastik berisi sampah, kucing buangan, dan beberapa orang sedang berkelahi. Kini Nagisa juga terpaksa, menjadi saksi dari kekejaman seorang murid SMP, mengenakan seragam sekolah Kunugigaoka―terlihat tidak asing, membuat perutnya bergejolak hebat.

"Apa maksud kalian, menghajar anak itu sampai babak belur?" tanyanya mengintograsi, membuat ketiga murid dari sekolah lain merasa gentar

"Ka...ka...kami...hanya melampiaskan rasa kesal, a-apa salah?"

"Masih berusaha untuk membela diri, kalian benar-benar tidak tau sopan santuh" perilaku orang tersebust semakin tidak karuan, sekarang dia menginjak muka salah satu dari mereka, tanpa rasa ampun sedikit pun

"Bukankah kamu...Karma-kun?"

"Nagisa-kun?"

Tak ingin lebih lama berbasa-basi, ia langsung mendorong Karma hingga mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Melihat kondisi mereka bertiga, yang sudah dibuat babak belur―bahkan sampai dipermalukan. Sekali lagi, tatapannya terlihat penuh amarah sekaligus kebencian.

"Kau telah berubah sepenuhnya sekarang" begitulah komentar Nagisa terhadap penindasan yang dilakukannya barusan, masih memasang ekspresi tidak suka

"Tiga tahun berlalu semenjak kematian Kaede. Wajar bukan, jika seseorang bisa berubah dalam jangka waktu, yang terbilang cukup panjang itu?"

"Siapa sangka, kamu akan berubah menjadi anak berandal. Aku yakin, kamu dipindahkan ke kelas E karena kelakuanmu, yang sangat suka menindas orang lain"

"Lebih baik, kamu juga sadar diri. Nagisa-kun yang kukenal, tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu"

"Sudahlah. Ayo, aku akan membawa kalian ke puskemas terdekat"

Belum sampai sepuluh menit berbincang, Nagisa tidak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya, pergi untuk mengobati ketiga orang tadi. Merasa kesal, Karma menendang tong sampah keras, yang tidak terlalu jauh dari situ. Masih menyesali kejadian barusan, kenapa dia harus melihatnya? Apa memang mustahil untuk berbaikan seperti dahulu? Pikiran demi pikiran terus mengentayangi, namun pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah, apa sebenarnya kemauan Tuhan?

"Keluarlah dari tempat persembunyianmu, mereka sudah pergi" ucap Karma sedikit menoleh ke arah belakang, dan muncullah seorang anak lelaki yang seusia dengannya

"Te-terima kasih! Jika kamu tidak menolong, pasti mereka membuatku babak belur"

"Bukan apa-apa, lagi pula bagiku, perkelahian tadi adalah sebuah hiburan"

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf, karenaku sahabatmu jadi membencimu"

"Dia bukan sahabatku, lebih tepatnya mantan"

"Guru agamaku mengajarkan, bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat"

"Ya, kau benar juga...istilah tersebut memang aneh. Pulanglah, sekarang sudah sore"

Semua berlalu begitu saja, begitu juga dengan hari ini. Yang diakhiri dengan kilauan cahaya bulan purnama, hingga fajar nampak kembali dari arah timur.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Masuk sekolah dan menempuh perjalanan jauh, kini menjadi aktivitas Karma setiap hari. Kelas E jauh "lebih spesial" dari yang lain, karena berada di atas gunung―bangunannya pun tidak terlalu bagus, berbeda dengan gedung utama dekat perkotaan, berdiri kokoh dan megah di atas tanah. Belum lama masuk, bel sudah berbunyi lima menit kemudian.

Waktu berjalan cepat, dan jam istirahat pun tiba. Ada yang berbeda dari air muka Karma untuk saat ini, dia terlihat jauh lebih serius―tidak lagi menampakkan wajah terkesan malas atau merendahkan, seperti prajurit gagah berani di medan perang, ia mendatangi Nagisa di bangku dekat jendela. Bukan sekedar basa-basi atau melakukan hal lain, Karma sangat, serius...

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, boleh?"

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Nagisa tanpa memandang wajah sang sahabat, meski hanya menengok

"Jam tujuh malam aku ingin menemuimu, datanglah ke tempat biasa" usai mengucapkan hal tersebut, dia pergi keluar kelas, membeli sekaleng minuman bersoda sambil memandang langit biru

"Aneh...warna birunya sangat cerah" gumam Karma seorang diri, masih menengadahkan kepala ke atas sana, memperhatikan awan yang bergerak dan burung-burung di langit

Mungkin, ini pertanda baik. Semoga saja begitu...entah hal apa yang dia inginkan, tetapi tekad serta semangat itu, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Pasti membuat siapa pun tersentuh―termasuk Nagisa yang menjadi keras kepala beberapa waktu terakhir.

 _Ketika malam tiba..._

Mereka berdua kini berada di atas bukit, memandangi langit kosong tanpa apa pun yang menghiasi. Karena angin berhembus cukup kencang, Karma melemparkan sekaleng minuman hangat, cukup untuk mengusir udara dingin meski hanya sesaat. Beberapa menit berlalu, belum ada pembicaraan yang tercipta sedari tadi, masing-masing lebih memilih bungkam mulut, padahal seharusnya Karma segera mengutarakan segala perasaan di dalam benak―tanpa merasa ragu lebih lama lagi.

"Hey, ayo kita berbaikan" bisa dibilang mendadak, tetapi jika tidak dikatakan sekarang, kapan lagi? Begitulah yang Karma pikirkan, entah bagaimana reaksi Nagisa

"Entahlah, menginginkannya atau tidak. Aku bingung"

"Masih menyimpan bintang ini?" tanya Karma memperlihatkan gantungan berbentuk bintang, Nagisa pun ikut mengeluarkannya dari saku celana

"Lihatlah, bahkan meski terpecah belah sekali pun, kita berdua masih dihubungkan"

"Ku-kupikir kamu sudah membuangnya"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk melakukan hal tersebut, lagi pula, benda ini sangat penting bagiku"

"Akhir-akhir ini, bintang jarang nampak, ya..."

"Apa menurutmu karena bintang-bintang merasa sedih, karena kita berdua tak kunjung berbaikan?"

"Mungkin saja, aku kaget karena Karma-kun mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi"

"Otakku tidak mampu berpikir, setiap kali pertanyaan itu melintas dalam benak. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu, tidak ada lagi alasan yang dapat kutemukan, untuk menjauhimu" happy ending, begitulah akhir dari semua pertikaian di antara mereka berdua

"Selama berada di kelas A, aku dekat dengan wali kelas. Dia berkata akan selalu mendukungku sampai kapan pun, tetapi akhirnya kenyataan membuktikan, bahwa perkataannya tidak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan, benar-benar sampah. Saat itulah aku sadar, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikamu, bahkan teman baru sekali pun atau guru. Bodoh memang, memilih untuk memutuskan ikatan di antara kita hanya karena masalah kecil"

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu, meski tak jarang, aku lebih sering merasa benci dibanding kangen. Kaede pasti sedih, melihat kita berdua tidak akur"

"Bagaimana kalau besok, kita mengunjungi makam-nya? Meminta maaf karena membuat Kaede sedih"

"Ide yang bagus, sepulang sekolah, ya"

Lagi-lagi terjadi hal aneh, mendadak taburan bintang muncul di atas langit, berkilau saat dilihat dengan mata telanjang sekali pun. Ternyata alam, bisa juga merasakan kesedihan umat manusia. Kepala mereka menoleh ke arah belakang, seakan menyadari kehadiran seseorang―yang selama ini memang selalu berada di dekat sahabatnya. Tanpa disadari, hantu Kaede tidak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang, selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, mengawasi Karma dan Nagisa hingga mereka berbaikan. Syukurlah, impian kecilnya sudah tercapai kini.

" _Persahabatan kita bagai rasi bintang di langit, meski terpisah sekali pun akan tetap terhubung satu sama lainnya. Jadi aku nobatkan bahwa kita bertiga adalah yang terbaik!"_

"Ternyata ucapanmu menjadi kenyataan. Kita bertiga memang yang terbaik. Benar bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar, Karma-kun"

Tamat


End file.
